Conviviendo con mis primos
by xsakura
Summary: Sakura es una chica de 15 años que nunca se ha enamorado, y debido a que sus padres deben irse del país, se muda a casa de su tía. Ahi conocerá a un par de primos que haran que un nuevo sentimiento surja dentro de ella.
1. Mis primos

N/A: Bueno, antes que nada quiero decir que este es el primer fic que me animo a escribir... espero que les guste, y de ser asi por fa comentenlo y si no les gusta tambien, para mejorarlo...

Declaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo creé esta historia con sus pesonajes y sin fines de lucro.

sin mas que decir, que disfruten la historia :) ...

* * *

**Conviviendo con mis primos**

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Soy una chica muy singular, y no solo lo digo por tener un color de cabello rosa natural, ni uso ojos verde jade. No. Lo digo porque yo, con 15 años de edad, soy la única de mi clase que no ha dado aun su primer beso.

Soy patética.

No es que sea fea, al contrario. Soy una belleza, como me dicen algunos, o una hermosura exótica, según otros. Lo que pasa es que, en estos 15 años, nunca me había enamorado de alguien. Y este ultimo año, cuando empecé por fin a enamorarme de un chico, mis padres me dicen que nos vamos a Estados Unidos, gracias a una buena oferta de trabajo que les ofrecieron allá. Yo decidí quedarme a vivir con mi tía, la cual no vive tan lejos de mi ciudad natal. No podre estar con mis padres, pero lo bueno será que podre estar con mi querida tía y podre seguir viendo a mis amigos, además de cierto chico, aunque no sea tan a menudo.

También conoceré a mis primos. Nunca los he visto, ya que vivían con su padre en Inglaterra, pero este falleció hace un mes, así que se vinieron a vivir con su madre.

El esposo de mi tía, el señor Fugaku, separó a mis primos de mi tía a muy temprana edad, y ella solo podía verlos en los meses de vacaciones.

Nunca entendí por qué él los separo de su madre. Mi tía es una muy buena persona, es como mi segunda madre, y a menudo la visitamos. Es una persona tan dedicada y bondadosa, que me rompe el corazón que siempre estuviese sola en aquella lujosa casa. Aunque ya no lo estará más… espero.

Ya estaba en camino a casa de los Uchiha, mi familia paterna.

El viaje estuvo aburrido, pero que más quería, si tuve que pasar las tres horas de viaje en el auto, mientras mis padres hablaban de que me comportase, entre otras cosas, cuando estuviese en la casa de mi tía.

-¡Al fin llegamos! –exclamo bajando del auto. Mis piernas estaban entumecidas, pero cuando veo a mi tía en la puerta de la casa, corro a abrazarla – ¡tía!

-¡Sakura! –me recibe e sus brazos abiertos mientras, prácticamente, me le tiro encima –que bueno es verte querida.

-Lo mismo digo tía adorada –le beso la mejilla y ella luego mi frente.

-Pero ahora podremos vernos todos los días –sonríe, y yo la imito, cómplice.

Mis padres se acercan. Papá le da un efusivo abrazo, cargándola y dándole vueltas.

-Discúlpanos hermana, por no venir mucho este año… el trabajo complicó las cosas.

-Lo sé, y lo siento… pero es una buena oportunidad de trabajo.

-Si, lo se –y desvía su mirada –hola Hana –abraza la nombrada –cuanto tiempo.

-Si, Mikoto… es una lástima que tengamos que irnos. Pero aunque sea llamaremos en los fines de semanas –afirma mi madre.

Ella se llevaba muy bien. Siempre que veníamos se divertían intercambiándose recetas de cocina, veían juntas su programas favoritos, y cuando yo era pequeña, se iban de shopping conmigo y yo era su modelo. Qué tiempos aquellos.

-Entonces esperare ansiosa sus llamadas –los vuele a abrazar, mientras yo aprovecho y bajo mis maletas del ículo –cuídense.

Se separan de ella, y ahora se aferran a mí en un afectuoso abrazo.

-Cuídate mucho, princesa –me dice mi padre.

-Aun seguiremos en contacto, mi flor –me dice mi madre.

-Los quiero mucho –les recuerdo, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Y nosotros a ti –aseguran los dos.

Con eso ultimo, besan mi frente, y luego se suben al auto.

-Saludos a Itachi y a Sasuke –grita mi mamá desde la ventana.

-Se los daré –afirma Mikoto, despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejan.

-Me harán un poco de falta –digo tranquila.

-A mi también…

-¿Y mis primos? –desvió el tema. No quería ponerme nostálgica en ese momento… No le haría bien a mi decisión de quedarme.

-Uno está en la universidad y el otro en la escuela, estarán aquí a eso de las dos de la tarde.

-Ya, entonces aprovechare a desempacar.

- Te muestro tu habitación –me guía, agarrándome dulcemente del brazo –y… ¿que te parece? –me pregunta cuando llegamos.

Ella se encargo de decorarla cuando supo que había decidido ir a vivir con ella.

-Esta hermosa, gracias –la vuelvo a abrazar.

Es una habitación de tonos entre rosa y blanco, con una espaciosa cama, y con unos hermosos muebles de madera. Uno de ellos tiene espejo. El closet es espacioso, de un lado está la ventana, con vista hacia el jardín, y en otro esta una puerta, que debe ser la del baño.

-Me alegro de que te guste, preciosa… todo para mi sobrina consentida. Ahora te dejo, debo preparar el almuerzo –y con eso, se va.

Mi tía es un amor.

Me pongo a desempacar y a la hora, termino. Me recuesto un momento en la cama, pero enseguida me levanto para darme un baño. ¡Qué bien! este tenía una tina. A la media hora decidí salir y vestirme.

Me puse una falda negra muy ondulada, una camisa de tiras rosa pálido, y unas zapatillas bajas, negras.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –le pregunto a mi tía cuando bajo a la cocina.

-La verdad no, pero me gustaría cocinar contigo –dice mientras me pasa un delantal de cocina.

Hubiera recogido mi largo cabello en una cola alta, pero este ahora era corto desde hace una semana.

-Listo, ¿de qué me encargo? –pregunto al terminar de ponerme la prenda.

-Bueno, estate pendiente del guiso, ahora vuelvo.

El guiso iba bien, solo le faltaban unos pocos minutos y estaría listo.

-Mamá… esta tarde vendrán unos amigos de la escuela –se escucha desde la sala a una voz masculina, pero como nadie responde, viene a la cocina –mamá…

-Jajaja, lo siento, pero no soy tu madre –sonrío –soy Sakura, y creo que tu eres uno de mis primos, es un placer conocerte –le ofrezco mi mano.

Antes de responderme, me da una buena mirada.

-Para mi igual, soy Sasuke –dice serio, agarrándome de la mano, y besándola suavemente por arriba, causándome un sonrojo.

Es que, ¿Cómo no sonrojarme? Si mi primo resulto ser un bombón. Con esa cabellera, negra azabache, con esos ojos, aun más oscuros, con esa piel, blanca, pero sobretodo… con esa hermosa sonrisa pícara, que surgió de sus labios después de que soltase mi mano.

-¿Tienes calor? –pregunta en tono seductor, mientras se acerca a mí y posa su mano en mi frente.

De repente, si siento un enorme calor, y no es por el vapor que sale de la cocina.

-N-no es nada… en serio –aseguro apartándome de él. Me pone nerviosa… ¿y a quien no?

-Veo que ya se conocen –se alegra Mikoto, entrando a la cocina.

-En eso estábamos –coincide, y la saluda con un beso en su mejilla –mamá, esta tarde vendrán unos amigos.

-¡Qué bien! Les preparare un refrigerio… y preséntaselos a Sakura, ya que a partir de mañana asistirá contigo a la escuela –sonríe –y cuídala mucho –se fija ahora en mi –tus padres me han dicho los problemas que has tenido con algunos chicos de tu escuela.

-Ah, eso… no fue nada, al final no paso nada malo –trate de restarle importancia.

-Bueno, pero igual es tu primo y debe cuidarte.

-Descuida, no le pasará nada –asegura el nombrado, subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

-Seguro te caerán bien los amigos de Sasuke, son muy simpáticos, sobretodo Naruto.

-No veo el momento de conocerlos.

La verdad, quería hacer nuevos amigos en este lugar… y entre más pronto mejor. Sobre todo porque no imaginaba estar todo el día encerrada en casa.

El almuerzo estuvo delicioso, y transcurrió tranquilo y silencioso, pero aun me faltaba conocer al último integrante de la familia Uchiha.

-Era Itachi –informa mi tía, volviendo de contestar el teléfono –dice que no volverá hasta la noche.

-Ya… y yo que ya quería conocerlo –hago un puchero.

Escucho unas risas por parte de mis familiares.

-Aun tienes esos gestos de pequeña –dice divertida Mikoto.

Sasuke no hizo comentario, solo se quedo viéndome, divertido también.

Y otra vez el calor se apodera de mi rostro.

Cada quien llevo su plato a la cocina, y luego me fui a mi habitación, saqué mi laptop y me puse a curiosear en internet.

Asi estuve un buen rato, hasta que me dio sed y baje por un vaso de agua.

Se podían escuchar unas voces provenientes de la sala. Llego a la cocina y mientras me sirvo, pude ver a unos chicos en esta.

-Debemos entrenar este fin de semana para… –se queda corto el rubio cuando me ve a lo lejos.

Y no me sorprende, causo muy seguido esa sensación en los hombres.

Lo saludo con la mano y una sonrisa para que reaccione. Lo hace, y me devuelve el gesto.

Sus compañeros se fijan en mí, al ver que miraba el rubio, y sus expresiones no son muy diferentes a la de él.

También los saludo con la mano y ellos me imitan,

-Jajaja –me sacan una risa, y me les acerco –hola, soy la prima de Sasuke, Sakura me presento mientras me siento en uno de los sofás, al lado del mencionado.

-Dejen de verla con esas caras –advierte un poco molesto el pelinegro, desviando la mirada –como ven es mi prima y no está disponible para ninguno de ustedes –asegura rodeándome los hombros con uno de sus brazos.

-Solo me pareció muy bonita –se defiende el rubio –es un gusto preciosa, soy Naruto Uzumaki –me ofrece su mano.

-¡Con que eres Naruto!, mi tía te menciono –le estrecho la mano y le doy un beso en la mejilla –al parecer tenía razón, eres muy simpático.

Levemente se sonaja.

-Tú también eres muy agradable –sonríe.

-Sakura, ellos son Kiba, Shikamaru y Neji.

-Es un placer –los saludo igualmente con un beso en la mejilla y al parecer eso disgusta a Sasuke.

Pasé un buen rato con ellos, y los fui conociendo.

Naruto en verdad era muy agradable y gracioso, pero ni él ni Kiba me quitaron el ojo de encima. Al menos los otros dos si lo hicieron.

Todos eran unos chicos muy guapos.

Naruto con su dorada cabellera, sus ojos azules y su piel algo bronceada.

Kiba con sus ojos oscuros y afilados, su cabello marrón y de piel bronceada como la de Naruto. Tenía un perrito blanco consigo llamado Akamaru.

Shikamaru con esa mirada despreocupada, su negra cabellera atada a una cola alta, de piel blanca y con unos nunca faltantes ``que problemático``.

Y Neji, con esa blanca mirada, piel blanca también y de largos cabellos color marrón, que lleva atados en una cola baja.

Si tuviera que separarlos en grupos, estarían Kiba y Naruto en el de los hiperactivos y Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru en el de los tranquilos.

A las dos horas después, se marcharon. Ya se había oscurecido, y era un poco tarde.

-Me agradan –le comento a mi primo, aun en la sala.

-Hmp –es lo único que sale de sus labios, los cuales forman una sonrisa, y sube las escaleras.

De Sasuke había descubierto que le gusta usar monosílabos.

Ya estando sola, me levanto del sofá y salgo al jardín que está en frente de la casa. Me siento en una de las bancas de madera y me pongo a observar maravillada el cielo.

Se podía observar a la bella luna llena resplandecer, y alrededor de esta, estaban las miles de estrellas rodeándola, en el oscuro cielo.

-Es una hermosa vista… ¿verdad? –me pregunta alguien, que se acaba de sentar a mi lado.

-Ni que lo digas –coincido, aun perdida en el cielo. Pero al momento aterrizo -¿Quién eres tú? –le pregunto, algo asustada y dubitativa.

-Jaja, tú debes ser Sakura… yo soy tu primo, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi.

-¡Al fin nos conocemos, espere todo el día para verte!

-¿Y por qué estabas tan ansiosa por verme? –no entiende mi reacción.

-Es que desde pequeña… me has dado mucha curiosidad –le saco la lengua, nerviosa y apenada por lo que antes había dicho, ¡pero era cierto! –mi padre me comentaba mucho de ti… y también de Sasuke.

-Mi madre también hacia lo mismo cuando nos veía, y esta semana lo hizo aun mas… nos contaba de su muy querida flor.

Así suelen decirme únicamente ella y mi mamá… que soy su flor.

-Jeje, pues entonces, es un gusto al fin poder conocerte, Itachi –le ofrezco la mano.

-Lo mismo digo, Sakura –la toma, pero en vez de estrecharla, me acerca a él y me abraza, para luego decirme al oído –hace mucho frio… si sigues así te enfermaras –termina, mientras s saca su oscura chaqueta y me la pone sobre los hombros.

Él tenía razón, hacia frio, yo con estas ropas no convenientes para la época. Fui descuidada.

-Gracias –digo toda roja.

Hoy fue, al parecer, el día de poner roja a Sakura.

Pero como no, si resulta que tengo dos primos encantadores. Itachi también es un galán, y lo comprobé muy bien durante ese acercamiento, en el cual no aparte la vista de su rostro.

Es muy guapo. De piel blanca, oscura, alto, de ojos profundos y negros como la noche, al igual que su cabello, el cual, algo largo, lo tenía amarrado en una cola baja.

-Ven, entremos –sugiere, y nos levantamos.

Al rato de eso cenamos, y después cada quien se fue a su habitación. Estaban la de Itachi junto a la de Sasuke, y la mía al otro lado de la de ellos. La de mi tía se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

Al llegar a la mía, rápidamente me cambie, y caí dormida, aunque antes de dormir, en mi mente apareció la imagen de ese par de hermanos pelinegros que me cautivaron.

* * *

Entonces? que les parecio? malo? bueno? merece la pena seguirlo? solo diganme si quieren que lo siga... aunque igual trabajare esta semana en él.

comenten! se acepta de todo! (aunque prefiero cosas buenas XD jeje) que nada les cuesta...


	2. Lágrimas

Capitulo 2

-¿Sakura? –Me llamaban mientras se escuchaban unos toques en la puerta - ¿estás despierta?

-Si tía… ya voy –respondí, levantándome dificultosamente de mi nueva y muy cómoda cama. Qué bien dormí, y quería seguir durmiendo… pero tenía que asistir al colegio.

-¡Buenos días querida! –Me desea con ánimos la pelinegra cuando al fin le abro la puerta –mira –me muestra la ropa que traía doblada en sus brazos –es tu nuevo uniforme –me lo entrega y se voltea para emprender marcha –apresúrate, que ya el desayuno está listo.

Eso hice. Corrí al baño ya mas despierta, y rápidamente me cepillé los dientes, para en seguida cambiarme la ropa. No estaba mal, mi nuevo uniforme escolar no estaba nada mal cuando me divise en el espejo. Consiste en una falda corta negra estampada con cuadros color rojo oscuro, camisa blanca manga larga, las cuales doble hasta que la manga me llegara a la altura del codo, y zapatos, corbata y medias, color negro. Solo me agregue como accesorio una sudadera en la muñeca izquierda y un gachito en la pollina del color que resaltaba en mi vestuario. ¡Es que amo el negro!... pero no soy gótica.

Baje apurada, ya conforme con mi imagen, a la cocina y me vuelvo a encontrar con mi tía.

-Tu desayuno está en la mesa… y tus primos ya están afuera… les diré que te esperen –iba a salir.

-Descuida… ya salgo –digo mientras agarro una rebanada de pan tostado y me tomo rápidamente el vaso con jugo de naranja –te quiero –me despido apurada al salir.

-Igual yo… suerte –la escucho ya distante.

Al final del gran jardín, se encontraba en la calle un precioso mustang negro esperando a que me montase en él.

-¡Oh por Dios! –exclamo al verlo más de cerca. Estaba impactada con el auto.

-Me alegro que te guste –dice Itachi, al cual ve por la ventana.

-Esta genial tu auto –comento al montarme en la parte de atrás.

-Si necesitas algo, te llevare con él a cualquier parte, solo pídemelo –me dedica una mirada encantadora y una media sonrisa.

-G-gracias –desvío mi mirada, sonrojada.

-¿Podemos marcharnos ya? –pregunta el copiloto con un tono algo irritado.

Nadie respondió, Itachi arranco el carro y se formo un silencio incomodo. Al parecer alguien había amanecido de mal humor.

La academia Konoha, esa era una de las mejores escuelas del país, y era a la cual yo asistiría.

-Aquí es… -interrumpe el silencio Sasuke, mirando a la vez con una expresión aburrida por la ventana.

Observo en esa dirección y diviso una enorme edificación, de gran entrada con escaleras y muchas áreas verdes a su alrededor. Mientras me entretenía, Itachi aparco el auto en el estacionamiento.

-¿No tienes que ir a la universidad? –le pregunto al dueño del auto cuando bajamos de este.

-Sí, esta justo al lado –señala a un edificio, que estaba al lado, del cual no me había fijado.

-Ah, ok –digo algo apenada por mi ignorancia.

-Vamos Sakura –se presura Sasuke, tomándome de la mano, y llevándome con él.

Itachi nos observa ya a lo lejos, despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano. Yo le respondo imitándolo y con una sonrisa.

Dentro de la institución, mi acompañante pelinegro se detiene en frente de una puerta después de caminar un par de minutos, y aun me sostiene de la mano.

-Este es nuestro salón… -dice con su mirada fija en la puerta –quedate cerca de mi –susurra, apretando un poco su agarre, para luego adentrarnos en el aula.

Todos los que yacían ahí posaron sus miradas sobre nosotros. Las chicas demostraban asombro y envidia, y los chicos dirigían hacia mi deseo, y hacia Sasuke, algunos recelo y otros temor en respuesta a la mirada amenazante que les dirigía.

Caminamos en dirección a un par de asientos, ubicados, por suerte a mi parecer, en una esquina de la última fila.

Fue cuando nos sentamos que nos soltamos de las manos.

Ahora estaba nerviosa. Me había gustado que agarrara mi mano de esa forma, y que lo hubiera hecho para protegerme de los demás.

-Gracias… -le digo cerca del oído, y recuesto mi cabeza entre su hombro y su oído. Ya de por si me sentía protegida con su presencia.

-No hay de que –responde por lo bajo y acaricia mi cabeza con una de sus manos.

Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Desde que tengo memoria, nunca se alejaban de mí las miradas de las personas. Sé que llamaba la atención por mi singular apariencia física, pero no simplemente por eso la gente debe juzgar a los demás sin ni siquiera conocerlos.

Nunca me lleve bien con las chicas porque tenía gustos diferentes. Me decían rara y se metían conmigo por no gustarme jugar con las muñecas y por ensuciarme la ropa siempre que jugaba con los chicos, con los cuales siempre me la pasaba. Mi única amiga es Hinata, la cual estaba siempre ahí para mí, y que me daba fuerzas a la hora de defenderme y defenderla de las otras chicas, las cuales siempre terminaban lastimadas y con algunos mordiscos y moretones. Por suerte para ellas ahora no soy tan agresiva… y Hinata no está aquí.

En ese momento se presento en el salón, al parecer un profesor, joven, alto, peli blanco, con media cara cubierta con una máscara.

-Disculpen la tardanza… -se nota por su ojo visible que sonríe –es que me perdí por el camino de la vida.

-Kakashi-sensei deje de mentir –dijo uno de mí ahora compañeros de clase.

-Bueno, empecemos –ignora el comentario del chico y se acomoda en el escritorio.

Su nombre es Kakashi Hatake, y es mi nuevo profesor de física. Sencillo y muy relajado empezó la clase pasando la lista y cuando llego esta mi nombre, me pidió que me levantara y me presentase ante mis compañeros.

-Bueno… Soy Sakura Haruno, recién me acabo de mudar a Tokio… y de ahora en adelante seré su compañera de clases… es un placer conocerlos –dije algo nerviosa, ya que todas las miradas estaban sobre mí.

Con unas palabras en respuesta de mis compañeros dándome la bienvenida, me devolví a mi asiento junto a Sasuke.

Estaba aburrida. Después de estar un rato en la clase de física me mandaron a ir a la oficina de la directora. Hablamos sobre la escuela y de si me era grato estar en ella, yo le dije que no estaba mal, pero que en mi otro instituto iba un par de clases adelantadas, así que me permitieron salir de clases para familiarizarme con mi nuevo entorno de estudio… y estaba aburrida.

Así es como llegue a parar aquí, recostada en el césped bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, mientras el viento desordenaba agradablemente mis cabellos. Si lo pienso bien, esto no estaba nada mal, es muy relajante.

-_Si… se siente bien_ –pensaba, mientras me puse a observar a mí alrededor -¿Itachi?

Era con la figura del pelinegro con la cual me encontré. Se encontraba recostado de otro árbol no muy lejano, disfrutando también de la sombra de este. Su semblante me preocupaba. Tenía una expresión fría, distante y pensativa.

-¿No deberías estar en clases? –me pregunta cuando me ve ya cerca, cambiando rápidamente facciones, sustituidas por una media sonrisa.

-Me adelante un par de clases en mi anterior escuela… así que exploro un poco –explique mientras me sentaba a su lado -¿y tú por qué no estás en clases?

-Un profesor se enfermo y no vino, así que tengo un par de horas libres.

-Ya… -me recuesto nuevamente, observo el cielo repleto de nubes y se forma un corto silencio – ¿no estás aburrido? –que interrumpo.

-Jeje –se ríe hermosamente –si un poco… ¿quieres ir a comer algo? –me ofrece.

-Solo si lo pagas tú –le saco la lengua, después de levantarme.

-Je, seguro –también se para, y caminamos juntos hacia el estacionamiento…

-Aunque sea comida chatarra, tenga muchos químicos y haga daño… ¡como me gustan estas hamburguesas! –exclamo gustosa con mi comida.

Fuimos a McDonald's, pedimos un combo de desayuno y ahora me deleitaba con una de esas no muy saludables hamburguesas, mientras mi primo me observaba atentamente, complacido.

-Coincido contigo –dice sencillamente antes de darle otro mordisco a su comida.

Aparentemente estaba bien. Digo, hace un rato lo vi solo, sentado bajo un árbol, y con una expresión que no me gusto ver en él, pero ahora demostraba una faceta diferente.

-Itachi… -lo nombro después de un breve silencio –cuando fui junto a ti en la escuela tú…

-No es nada –me interrumpe fríamente, oscureciendo su mirada –no te preocupes –intenta restarle importancia.

-Jun, está bien –termino de comer –tendrás tus razones para no querer contarme lo que te ocurre –me levanto y volteo, alejándome de él–…te espero en el auto.

Era distinto a lo que aparentaba, ya lo había descubierto. El en verdad era diferente a como se mostraba, podía ser amable y agradable, pero había algo que ocultaba… algo oscuro.

-Tú también ocultas muchas cosas –lo oigo detrás de mí, me había alcanzado.

-Las oculto para no dañar a las personas que amo –le dirijo una sonrisa –además, hay cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo. Mi memoria empieza desde que tenía 10 años…

-Hay cosas que es mejor olvidarlas.

-Tienes razón –concuerdo –…si necesitas ser escuchado, yo te escuchare… ``al peso de los recuerdos se le disminuye la carga si se los cuentas a alguien`` suele decirme una amiga –me monto en el auto, pero cuando voy a cerrar la puerta, Itachi me detiene.

-Gracias –sonríe abiertamente, y me da un leve toque con sus dedos índice y medio en la frente.

-N-no hay de que –me acomodo en mi asiento desviando mi mirada, ocultando mi ruborizado rostro.

-No hagas eso –me regaña sin usar el respectivo tono, mientras me voltea delicadamente la cara para verla mejor –eres muy linda, y más aun con ese tono que adquieren tus mejillas… no te ocultes de mi.

Aun más roja me pongo, y mi corazón latía a mil por segundo. Estaba muy cerca de mí… demasiado cerca.

Suena la melodía de su teléfono interrumpiendo la situación.

-¿Hola? –Lo contesta –…descuida está conmigo, la invite a desayunar.

-¿Sasuke? –pregunto en un susurro e Itachi asiente.

-Ya vamos para allá, deja el mal genio –se ríe –…nos vemos.

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada importante, solo te estaba buscando cuando salió al receso pero no daba contigo y se preocupo –da la vuelta al carro y se sienta al volante -… al parecer también le agradas –dice antes de ponernos en marcha.

_También le agradas…_había dicho, sacándole a relucir una sonrisa. Aunque aun no tuviese amigos en aquel lugar, por lo menos sabía que tenía, además de Mikoto, un par de primos a los que les agradaba y que se preocupaban por ella.

El tiempo que pase en el colegio al volver siguió siendo aburrido. Estaba más que al día con las materias y deseaba ya volver a casa.

Había sonado ya el timbre de salida, así que me baje de la rama del árbol sobre el cual me había montado, para ir a buscar a mis primos, cuando después de llegar al piso, un terrible escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, el cual me dio un mal presentimiento.

-Espero que no pase nada malo – pido en voz baja antes de volver a tomar mi camino.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Mikoto no se encontraba.

-¿Y la tía Mikoto? –le pregunte al par.

-Debe estar en el trabajo… ahora se encarga de las empresas de la familia, así que pocas veces está en la casa entre semana… solo los fines de semana está libre.

Como habíamos comido afuera luego de salir de la escuela, cada quien se fue a su cuarto. Después de ir al mío y cambiarme, fui al de Sasuke.

-¿Podemos hacer algo divertido? –Le pregunto apenas llego, abriendo repentinamente la puerta sin tocar -¿sí?

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –me pregunta desde su cama, donde se encontraba acostado mientras escuchaba música y ojeaba un libro. Vestía simple y cómodamente con una franela gris y unos pantalones negros. Se veía muy guapo.

-No se… ¿tienen algún juego de mesa? –me le acerco.

Él se le venta y, de entre un armario, saca una caja.

-Tenemos un monopoly… ¿te apetece jugar?

-¡Claro!… ven, invitemos a Itachi –me lo llevo del brazo en busca del mayor.

Pasamos toda la tarde jugando. Al principio tuve una muy buena racha de buena suerte e iba ganando, pero rápidamente las cosas cambiaron. Ahora era casi de noche, y lamentablemente iba perdiendo. En cambio, el par de pelinegros iban a la par, en una disputa que comenzó desde que empezamos el juego, y ninguno se rendía a perder ante el otro. Eran muy competitivos… menos mal que solo era un juego.

No terminamos la partida, ya que un rato después llego Mikoto del trabajo.

Al verla, no se veía bien. Estaba apagada, y con una cara ensombrecida por unas ojeras que se veían que se habían formado por el llanto.

-Tía… ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué paso? –le pregunte cuando fui para la puerta a recibirla y la vi en ese estado, mientras el segundo escalofrió del día recorría mi piel.

Mis primos la observaban también atentamente, preocupados.

-Sakura… -me observa, se le humedecen los ojos y me abraza fuertemente –Sakura… mi flor… Hana y Kaito, sufrieron un accidente mientras viajaban en el avión hacia Estados Unidos… falló el motor y el avión se estrelló –rompió en un llanto desgarrador –ellos… ellos no… -no pudo seguir.

Me alejo de ella… No lo podía creer...

Mis piernas me fallan, y caigo de rodillas al piso. De mi rostro las lágrimas empiezan a salir.

Hace tiempo que no lloraba… creo que hace años que no lloraba. La última vez que recuerdo haberlo hecho, es en una imagen de mi más lejano recuerdo, en donde estoy con mis padres. En ella los veo con rostros preocupados a ambos lados de mí. Estaban agachados, ya que al parecer yo me encontraba sentada en el suelo, y me preguntaban si estaba bien, que qué me había pasado. Ahí es cuando me observo y me veo físicamente en mal estado. Tenía la apariencia de una chica de aproximadamente 10 años, mi ropa se encontraba rasgada y sucia, y yo tenía muchos raspones por todo el cuerpo. Pero una herida resaltaba de entre todas, una que se encontraba en mi muñeca y que se desbordaría de sangre si no fuese porque mis padres presionaban sobre ella. Volví la mirada en dirección a ellos, pero me fije en ellos sino en un auto chocado y con la ventana rota que se encontraba detrás…

Ahí terminaba porque después de eso pierdo el conocimiento y despierto en el hospital junto a mis padres…

… los padres que ahora perdí para siempre.

-Sakura... ¡Sakura! –me traen de vuelta a la realidad mis familiares, los cuales me sostenía para que no me cayese al suelo.

-Estoy bien… -me escuche tétrica, y aun lloraba. Trate de levantarme, pero en el intento caigo inconsciente…


	3. Descubriendo sentimientos

tengan aqui el siguiente cap! ^w^

espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios!

y hablando de eso... gracias Camyla! 3 por tu coment! :D

difruten del cap!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Cuando desperté, me encontraba acostada en una cama en el hospital. Había pasado como un día inconsciente, me di cuenta de eso al ver por la ventana que el atardecer se formaba y al fijarme en la hora que marcaba el reloj de la pared.

Me sentía débil, y estaba sola… era deprimente mi estado de ánimo, y estar en aquel cuarto me deprimía aun mas, así que lentamente logro levantarme y me quito aquellos cables que llevaba encima. Seguro se me había bajado la tención con la noticia que recibí sobre mis padres…

_Mis padres…_de solo pensar en ellos se me oprimía el pecho y se hacía presente en mi mente esa imagen de mí con ellos en aquel accidente, la cual era muy extraña.

Mientras salía del cuarto y caminaba por los casi no concurridos pasillos de la instalación, me puse a analizar ese recuerdo. En verdad era muy extraño, tenía claro que fui yo la que salió disparada por la ventana del auto, pero se supone que si fue un accidente de auto y yo era menor de edad, mis padres deberían también haber estado en el auto, conduciéndolo, y haber salido heridos por lo menos con el accidente, pero en cambio los recuerdo completamente ilesos. También era muy extraño el hecho de que cuando me preguntaban que sucedió, no se refiriesen a mí como solían decirme, mi flor o princesa… si no fuesen mis padres, diría que ni siquiera se sabían mi nombre.

_-Pequeña… ¿Qué sucedió? –Decía mamá –Kaito llama rápido a una ambulancia, la pobre no se ve nada bien –oprime fuertemente la hemorragia que se encontraba en mi muñeca – vas a estar bien… -me decía con un rostro no muy seguro, mientras mi padre hablaba por teléfono._

_-…Ocurrió un accidente de auto –me concentre para escucharlo – hay una chica en muy mal estado, y sus padres aun siguen en el auto… pero no muestran signos de vida…_

_-Vas a estar bien, resiste –me alimentaba Hana –yo estoy aquí, yo te cuidare… vas a estar bien…_

Esa parte del recuerdo era nueva… y me sorprendió. Ellos en verdad no eran mis padres.

Me detengo y me doy cuenta de que llegue a una especie de jardín, adornado con bancos y caminitos de piedra, algunos árboles y flores, y un par de farolas. Era una vista hermosa, sobretodo porque ya era de noche. Sigo caminando y me siento, apoyando mi espalda sobre un árbol de cerezo, rodeada de sus pétalos entre las pocas flores que también se encontraban cerca, y empiezo a llorar mientras observo el cielo lleno de estrellas.

Había sido tan desgraciada. La vida me había quitado dos veces a mis padres, una en aquel accidente y la otra el día de ayer, y ahora lloraba, impotente, por ellos.

_-Mamá… ¿Cuándo vuelven las personas del cielo? –le preguntaba en un nuevo recuerdo. Esa semana habíamos recibido la noticia de la muerte del padre de mi madre, y la pregunta me hizo pensar todo el día en una respuesta, pero no la encontraba._

_-…Una vez que se van al cielo, no vuelven mi flor –responde mientras se acerca y se sienta a mi lado en una banca del jardín de mi casa._

_-Entonces ¿Se convierten en estrellas? –pregunto mirándolas en el cielo nocturno. Mi imaginación siempre fue muy abierta._

_-Podría decirse –me rodea con su brazo de forma cariñosa y para protegerme del frío -… si, son como ellas… y aunque no puedan estar aquí, siempre velarán y cuidarán de nosotras desde el cielo…_

-Supongo que ahora tu y papá son estrellas… -susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, imaginando que les hablo a ellos –…gracias por quererme y cuidarme todo este tiempo como si fuese en vedad su hija –abrazo fuerte mis piernas.

-¡Sakura! –escucho que me llaman un momento más tarde.

Era Sasuke el que se acercaba a mí con rostro preocupado.

-Demonios Sakura, llevamos rato buscándote… -dice en tono serio -¿Por qué…? –iba a seguir regañándome, pero se detiene cuando logra observar bien mi rostro.

-¡No me mires! –Lo oculto entre mis brazos, –no me mires llorar… -digo más bajo.

Odiaba llorar, siempre me pareció un signo de debilidad, y me decía siempre a mi misma que ya había llorado lo suficiente de pequeña. Odiaba demostrar mi debilidad.

El azabache se me acerca en silencio y se sienta a mi lado, mientras me rodea los hombros con un brazo y me inclina hacia él de forma protectora.

-No te preocupes por eso –susurra, mientras que con la mano revuelve mis cabellos –yo me encargare de ocultar tus lagrimas, así que no temas llorar.

Había leído mis pensamientos, sabía lo que sentía y trataba aliviar mi dolor.

-Vale… -logro decir antes de que se me quiebre la voz, y me aferro al pecho del peli negro, como si dependiera de él.

Llore un largo rato, y todo ese tiempo Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio escuchando mi bajo llanto, mientras seguía acariciando mi cabeza, hasta el momento en que empezó a darme sueño, y me dormí entre sus cálidos brazos.

…

La pobre de tanto llorar se había quedado dormida, y como era de noche y empezaba a hacer frio, cuidadosamente me levante para no despertarla, y la cargue en mis brazos. Parecía una princesa… una triste princesa. Aunque por lo menos ahora su rostro demostraba una expresión serena.

Se veía hermosa, y me costaba creer que se veía aun más hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, pero ahí estaba yo, observándola dormir plácidamente mientras la llevaba cargada.

Llegamos hasta su habitación, en donde mamá e Itachi nos aguardaban.

-Sakura –nos reciben, acercándose rápidamente. Al fijarse en que esta duerme bajan sus tonos de voz.

-¿Dónde estaba? –me preguntaron.

-La encontré escondida en el jardín –explico sin evitar que se me saliera una media sonrisa al recordar cuando la encontré hermosamente escondida.

Me dirigí a la cama que se le había asignado y la coloque suavemente sobre ella, para terminar acobijándola con la sabana. Ella se movió un poco, acomodándose. Luego me senté a su lado en una de las tres sillas que ahí se encontraban, y me dispuse a verla dormir.

-Gracias a dios no le paso nada malo… -se acerco mamá y se sentó a mi lado -…pobrecilla, creo que le ha sentado aun peor que a mí la muerte de Hana y Kaito… -le hizo una caricia en la mano, y un par de lagrimas le salieron a relucir. A mamá esa noticia la había destrozado, y no podía evitar no llorar aunque sea un poco al recordar a su hermano y a la esposa de este, fallecidos.

-Mamá, tu e Itachi regresen a la casa… descansen un poco y vuelvan mañana… yo cuidare a Sakura.

-Sasuke tiene razón –me apoyo mi hermano mayor antes de que ella replicara –ven, tienes que dormir un poco.

Silenciosamente le había encargado a mi hermano que la cuidara, y el acepto, aunque sabía que también le hubiera gustado estar ahí al pendiente de nuestra prima. ¡Maldición! De solo pensar en él y mi prima en una habitación, solos, me hacia enojar de sobremanera. Sabía que a Itachi, ella también le llamaba mucho la atención.

Después de que salieron, volví de nuevo a observarla entretenidamente. Respiraba lenta, profunda y relajadamente, hasta que de pronto su respiración se acelera, y empieza a revolverse en la cama. Estaba incomoda, y parece que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Tratando de tranquilizarla, la tomo de la mano, y poco a poco logro mi objetivo. Ahora estaba aferrada, volteada hacia mí, a mi mano y parte de mi brazo derecho. Parecía una niña… se veía muy tierna.

Verla así hizo que nuevamente me provocara a aricarla, así que lo hice. Deslice mis dedos de la mano que tenia libre entre su frente, y jugué un poco con su pollina. Este acto al parecer le agrado, porque de sus labios surgió una pequeña sonrisa.

_Sus labios…_

Sus labios eran tan apetecibles… finos y carnosos. Poco a poco me les acerque, me estaban provocando, y sin que nadie más lo supiera la bese. Fue un beso tan simple, tan casto… solo un roce, pero que me encanto.

-_Demonios…_ -pensé.

¡Sakura me estaba volviendo loco! Me estaba haciendo sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido por una chica, y no solo me atraía por ser hermosa, si no que su personalidad también era única, fuerte y a la vez frágil, inteligente y a la vez despistada… era una mezcla de contradicciones, y me cautivaba.

En serio, había salido con muchas chicas, quizá millones de chicas, mayores o más jóvenes que yo, pero ninguna era como ella, y no lo decía por su aspecto físico, el cual también era único.

Seguí pensando en ella por un buen rato más. Mire el reloj, que ahora marcaba las 11:30, y la volví a ver a ella. Tenía sueño, así que recosté mi cabeza de un lado de su cama para disponerme a dormir. Seguí observándola un pequeño rato mas, aun la tomaba de la mano, hasta que el sueño logra vencerme.

…

Los rayos del sol me fastidiaban los ojos, así que, lenta y pesadamente, decido abrirlos. Qué gran sorpresa me lleve al encontrarme con el rostro de Sasuke, dormido, a escasa distancia del mío.

Decidí quedarme un rato acostada para observarlo, se veía tan lindo mientras dormía, y no digo que normalmente no luzca guapo y atractivo, sino que verlo dormir la daba un toque… tierno.

Me di cuenta de que estábamos tomados nuevamente de la mano, y yo en vez de soltarla, me acomodo un poco y me aferro más a ella. Me estaba empezando a gustar de sobre manera estar de esa forma con él.

Seguí observándolo. Un par de mechones de su cabello negro medio azulado me impedía verle completamente la cara, así que con cuidado de no despertarlo, los acomodo detrás de su oreja, para lograr tener una muy buena vista cercana de él.

-…Gracias –se me escapa en un susurro, cuando recuerdo lo que él hizo por mi ayer en la noche.

-Ya te he dicho antes que no hay de que –responde, aun con los ojos cerrados. ¡Oh por dios! Él ya estaba despierto.

Mi rostro se coloreo de rojo cuando me fije en lo que había hecho cuando pensé que estaba dormido.

-Buenos días –me desea, ya con los ojos abiertos, y sonriéndome pícaramente.

-B-buenos días –lo imito pero tímidamente. Tan temprano y ya me puso el corazón a mil.

-¿Tienes hambre? Ayer no cenaste…

-Si un poco –miento para ser cortes. En verdad tenía mucha hambre.

-Entonces ya vuelvo, iré a pedir algo para desayunar… que no se te ocurra volver esconderte –dice con un rostro serio, pero después me dedica una media sonrisa en forma de broma.

-No te preocupes, no lo hare –sonrió mientras desvío mi mirada algo apenada.

Sasuke se veía a simple vista como una persona fría, pero por dentro era muy amable… o por lo menos así se portaba conmigo.

Al regresar se sentó otra vez junto a mí y a los diez minutos después, una enfermera trajo nuestra comida. Me incomodo mucho el hecho de que esta le enviaba miraditas a mi primo muy indiscretamente, pero como este no la hizo caso, no me preocupe… mucho.

-Te quedo arroz en el rostro –me dice Sasuke cuando termino.

-¿Ya lo quite? –pregunto cuando me limpio con una servilleta.

-No… aquí aun tienes –posa la yema de sus dedos en mi cara, cerca de mis labios, y me fijo mejor en ellos cuando los mueve horizontalmente. Se supone que me estaba limpiando, pero me hacia cosquillas y provocaba que se me erizara la piel.

Sin previo aviso, me encontraba con sus labios sobre los míos. Había aprovechado el momento para acercarse rápidamente y besarme de modo sorpresivo.

Besarme… Este era mi primer beso, y lo tuve con Sasuke. Se sentía bien… me gustaba, y eso que solo consistió en un roce.

-Mentiroso… -le recrimino cuando nos separamos –no tenía nada en la cara.

-Hmp –me sonríe con esa sonrisa que más me gusta.

Se forma un incomodo silencio, en el cual logro recuperar el tono natural de mis mejillas, el cual fue interrumpido por el pelinegro.

-Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –sonó como una pregunta pero más que nada era una afirmación. Sabía a qué se refería.

-Sí, sé que no somos familia consanguínea… que Hana y Kaito no son mis padres biológicos.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –me pregunta. Al parecer era un secreto familiar conocido por todos mis familiares.

-Bueno… ayer recordé un par de cosas –respondo con una sonrisa nostálgica, mientras me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

Sasuke pone su mano sobre mi rostro, en mi mejilla, y comienza acariciarme con el pulgar mientras me mira seriamente a los ojos… con esos ojos suyos tan oscuro y penetrantes.

Aunque no lo dijo, para mi tal acto significo un ``estaré contigo`` y un ``no estés triste`` de su parte.

En respuesta, yo me le acerco y lo abrazo, y él me rodea también con sus brazos.

Él me hacía sentir bien y sabía cómo apaciguar mi dolor. Me gustaba estar con él, pasar el tiempo a su lado, y eso que apenas lo conocía. Era algo… mágico. Se estaba convirtiendo en una persona muy importante para mí… y tenía miedo, miedo de que de un momento a otro él se fuese de mi lado.

-Quédate conmigo –le digo, mirándole de nuevo fijamente a los ojos.

-Hmp –sonríe, y me vuelve a abrazar de manera delicada y protectora, como si fuese de cristal, para evitar que me rompiera –…estoy contigo.

* * *

espero q me digan con quien quieren que quede saku!

nos vemos C:


	4. Superando mi miedo

hola!

antes de que empiecen a leer el capi me gustaria aclarar un por de cosas...

1ero. De verdad siento no haber actualizado antes! T-T pero es que tuve que estudiar para los examenes de lapso y no tuve tiempo para escribir... pero en compensacion hice el cap mas largo ^^

2do. Creo que empezare a actualizar cada semana despues de semana santa... es que tambien tengo otras cosas que hacer :S

3ero. No se preocupen ni se desilucionen por el rumbo que tome el fic... tengo planes en mente para otro! asi que si el fic (por ejemplo) termina como itasaku el proximo sera sasusaku (si es el caso viceversa XD)

sin mas que decir... que disfruten del cap! ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Superando mi miedo**

-Estaremos contigo… –interrumpe una voz masculina desde la puerta. Itachi se adentraba ahora en la habitación y se dirigía hacia nosotros. Había escuchado nuestra conversación… y, en parte, me agrado que lo hiciera, porque me hicieron saber, personalmente, que podía contar con ambos.

-Hmp –se aleja Sasuke, incomodado por la presencia de su hermano, el cual me rodea con un brazo los hombros en forma de apoyo, mientras me dedica una especie de mirada decidida junto con una sonrisa. Yo solo logro asentir, conmocionada por las palabras de aquellos hermanos.

En la tarde me dieron de alta. Había pasado el día entretenida con la compañía de ese par de pelinegros, y ahora estábamos de camino a casa… de camino a casa de Mikoto, mi nuevo hogar.

Ella estaba en la entrada, esperando con impaciencia nuestra llegada.

-Mi flor –me recibió en sus brazos – ¿como estas? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor… no te preocupes –le sonrío suavemente -¿y tu como estas?

-También mejor –me imita el gesto -… ven, entremos…

Cenamos tranquilamente, hubo uno que otro comentario, recogimos nuestros respectivos platos y vasos, y luego de lavarlos cada quien se fue a su cuarto después de desearnos las buenas noches. Aun se sentía una atmosfera deprimente.

Ya acostada en la cama después de haberme bañado y puesto el pijama, me dedique a observar un buen rato el techo. No tenia sueño, pero empezó a darme calor, así que abrí la venta y me perdí observando a través de ella el cielo, mientras me envolvía una brisa refrescante. Entonces fijo mi mirada hacia el jardín y diviso la figura de Itachi, el cual me observaba atentamente. Al encontrarse nuestras miradas me sonríe mientras hace un gesto con la mano, y se adentra a la casa. Fue un poco rara la situación, pero me hizo gracia la acción del pelinegro.

Después de eso volví a la cama, cerré los ojos, y rápidamente concilie el sueño.

Al despertar mi mirada automáticamente se dirige al reloj despertador que se encuentra en la mesita de noche. Eran las 9 de la mañana, pero aunque fuese día de semana, no iría al colegio. Mi tía ya había informado a la institución que me ausentaría por una semana. Todo había quedado programado para que cuando regresase al colegio siguiera las clases desde donde me quede en mi anterior escuela. Únicamente tendría que ir a buscar unas cosas para un trabajo que mando hacer el profesor de física… iría mañana, hoy quería todo el día para mí.

Me levante y, después de cepillarme los dientes, salí de mi cuarto para ir directo a la cocina. Tenía hambre.

En el camino no me encontré ni escuche ningún ruido de presencia de mi familia. Los dos pelinegros deberían de estar en sus respectivas aulas de clases y Mikoto en el trabajo.

Ya en la cocina agarre un tazón de la repisa y busque leche y cereal para servirme. Al terminar de comer me levanto y lavo lo que ensucie, para luego ir al sofá y ver un poco de tele. La vi un buen rato, y por más que pase de canales no encontraba nada que llamase mi atención, así que la apague. Me acomode entre los suaves y mullidos cojines del sofá. Estaba muy cómoda entre ellos, pero mi humor era deprimente… estaba deprimida… aun… estaba triste.

Trato de no pensar en mis seres queridos que han fallecido, pero me fijo en la cicatriz de mi muñeca izquierda. Normalmente suelo taparla con alguna pulsera para evitar cualquier tipo de comentario, pero en verdad me gustaba esa cicatriz… porque me recordaba lo que mis padres adoptivos hicieron por mí, y los buenos y felices momentos que pase junto a ellos.

Al pensar en ello, una sonrisa logra formarse en mis labios… pero entonces una pregunta surgió… ¿Quiénes fueron mis verdaderos padres?

-Linda cicatriz… -interrumpe mis pensamientos una voz masculina.

-Itachi… ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto al fijarme en el, mientras se sienta a mi lado en el sofá.

-Bueno, vine a buscar unas cosas que se me quedaron… -me toma suavemente la mano para ver mejor mi cicatriz –y a ver como estabas –me echa un rápido vistazo, para luego seguir con la vista en mi muñeca.

-Estoy bien… no te preocupes –le sonrío.

-Eso parece –me mira con duda -…mañana tendré el día libre, así que salgamos ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –asiento.

-…Sobre la cicatriz –empieza, mientras sigue mirando a la nombrada con curiosidad -¿Cómo te la hiciste?

Le conté lo sucedido en el accidente, y la razón por la cual valoraba esa marca que se quedaría para siempre en mi muñeca. El escuchó atentamente mi relato y la forma en la que yo veía a esa cicatriz, pero luego se tuvo que ir porque se le hacía tarde, así que nos despedimos. Ahora tenía más ánimos, así que subí otra vez a mi cuarto y me instale en la computadora. Me encantaba navegar en internet, explorando la red, y leyendo uno que otro fic. Como a las dos horas más tarde deje la máquina, y me quite la pijama para ponerme una camisa blanca y larga, al igual que sus mangas, una falda color miel sobre un pantalón lycra de igual color que la camisa, una chaqueta gris, y una bufanda junto con unas botas de un color marrón claro, muy parecido al de la falda.

Me lleve mi cámara, y salí de la casa para ir al jardín. Aunque hiciese frio decidí sentarme en una banca y observar por un momento el paisaje. Luego de un pequeño análisis me animé y empecé a tomar fotos. Mi tía se esforzaba cuidando y manteniendo al jardín, sobretodo en la parte donde tenía un sembradío de flores, el cual se encontraba a un costado de la casa. Tenía unas sembradas directamente en la tierra y otras cinco sembradas en macetas individuales.

Una rosa rosada, ubicada en una de las macetas, fue la que llamó inmediatamente mi atención. Esa rosa la habíamos encontrado mi tía y yo una vez que fuimos de excursión. Nos pareció tan hermosa, y a la vez tan solitaria, que decidimos llevárnosla para cuidarla y darle amor. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue por esa rosa que me decían _mi flor_.

``A las plantas siempre se les debe dar cariño, así como a las personas…`` suele decir mi tía ``…y el cariño se demuestra cuando nos preocupamos y cuidamos de ellas``.

Me dedique a tomarle fotos a aquellas hermosas flores. Se me había ocurrido la idea de regalarle un álbum con las imágenes de ellas a mi tía, y agregarle también a este unas imágenes de otras flores que me encontrase cuando saliera por ahí. Seguro le gustaría.

Seguía tomando fotos, pero me detengo cuando veo que el mustang negro se estaciona en el garaje. Sasuke e Itachi habían llegado, así que dejo lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirme hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo les fue? –les pregunto mientras me les aproximo, captando sus miradas.

-Supongo que bien –responde Sasuke por los dos con un tono de aburrimiento -… ten –me entrega una bolsa que tenía en las manos, y la cual identifico inmediatamente, ya que por el diseño de esta, se que venía de mi lugar favorito de comida chatarra.

-Gracias –aprecio el gesto, mientras tomo mi comida.

-Hmp –desvía su mirada, pero la vuelve a poner otra vez sobre mí -… Itachi me dijo que ya estabas mejor… al parecer decía la verdad.

-Claro que te la dije –se defiende tranquilamente su mayor – incluso ahora esta aun mejor –me observa con detenimiento.

Me encantaban… ese par de pelinegros me encantaban, y tal sentimiento me hacían sentir ellos que empiezo a sonreír y a sentir mi rostro caliente. Sentir que era importante para ellos… que yo era importante para esa familia… para mi familia… me llenaba de emoción y me hacía muy feliz.

-Les digo un secreto… -susurro, mientras que con el dedo índice de mi mano les hago una señal para que se acerquen, y lo hacen -… yo también los quiero –les digo aun en tono bajo, como si fuese un secreto entre los tres, mientras rodeo a cada uno con un brazo por el cuello, poniéndome de puntillas en el acto debido a la diferencia de tamaños, y junto sus cabezas con la mía para poder abrazarlos.

Ellos en un principio no se movieron, pero un par de segundos después me responden, correspondiéndome y acomodándose a ambos lados de mi cuello.

-Como me gusta verlos tan unidos –interrumpe repentinamente Mikoto en el garaje, acercándose.

-¡Tía! –Voy a saludarla - ¿y eso que has vuelto tan temprano? –le pregunto. No pasaban de las dos de la tarde.

-Logre arreglármelas para terminar el trabajo antes y por suerte hoy no tenía mucho que hacer –me muestra una sonrisa –…además, quería invitarte a ir de compras conmigo… -se pone algo nerviosa –es que las empresas más importantes y distinguidas de Tokio haremos una de esas fiestas tan formales en uno de esos hoteles cinco estrellas espectaculares para discutir amenamente sobre asuntos de negocios en un ambiente relajado y a la vez disfrutar de este con nuestras familias… -iba a seguir pero la interrumpen.

-En pocas palabras, mamá solo ha ido a una de esas reuniones, así que está nerviosa y no sabe que ponerse y quiere que le ayudes–aclara Itachi lo que le pasaba a Mikoto, quien ahora se demostraba apenada.

-Jajaja –me rio. Mi tía a veces parecía una tierna niña –yo te ayudo con el vestido, así que vamos –le digo mientras la tomo del brazo.

-Gracias –se ve más tranquila – entonces vallamos todos al centro comercial –dice mientras nos subimos al auto de Itachi.

Mikoto y yo íbamos en la parte de atrás, charlando en el camino sobre la vestimenta. Al llegar al centro comercial nos dividimos, mis primos se fueron por un lado y mi tía y yo por el otro.

Ya anocheciendo terminamos y volvimos a casa. Ninguno de nosotros hablo ni mostro lo que se había comprado, queríamos que fuese sorpresa para el día de la reunión, y nada mas nuestro acompañante sabia lo como era.

-Buenas noches –me despido de todos antes de entrar a mi cuarto para dormir.

-Hasta mañana mi flor –me responde Mikoto –que descansen –se dirige ahora a sus hijos.

-Buenas noches –se adentra Sasuke a su dormitorio.

-Buenas noches –También nos desea Itachi, mientras Mikoto se despide con la mano y cierra su puerta, dejándome un momento a solas con el pelinegro mayor.

Nos miramos fijamente un par de minutos, y yo le sonrío. Ante esto él se me acerca, acaricia suavemente mi cabeza y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Estaré esperándote mañana a las 9 para salir –me recuerda con una media sonrisa –hasta entonces –se despide, para luego dirigirse nuevamente a su cuarto.

Durante ese momento, y con tales actos del peli negro, mi corazón no pudo dejar de latir rápidamente. Era verdad que mañana saldríamos juntos, ya casi se me olvidaba, pero recordarlo ahora me emociono mucho, tanto que me costó conciliar el sueño.

En la mañana me despierto las 7:30. Que lastima, quería irme con Sasuke e Itachi de una vez al colegio para buscar lo del trabajo de física, pero ellos ya debían estar en él desde hace más de media hora.

Me levanto para cepillarme los dientes y rápidamente arreglarme para salir. Me puse un pantalón negro tubito, una camiseta del mismo color por debajo de una camisa holgada gris, unas botas blancas y un nunca faltante accesorio en la muñeca izquierda.

Por suerte mi tía se encontraba aun en casa, ya lista para salir al trabajo, y me ofreció darme la cola hasta la escuela. Ya en esta me dirijo al salón de profesores para buscar a Kakashi-sensei, al cual encuentro, y hablamos sobre el trabajo. Al terminar me despido de él, ya eran un poco más de las 8:30 y debía apurarme para encontrarme con Itachi a la hora acordada, pero la imagen lejana de Sasuke capta mi atención y me le acerco.

Se encontraba de espaldas a mí, un poco a lo lejos, con una chica peli roja. Ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y él se dejaba, cosa que, además de impactarme, me hacia molestar de sobre manera.

Seguí observando la escena, algo que no debí hacer ya que, de un momento a otro, la chica acerco su cabeza a la de él y lo beso.

No debí haber visto eso… no quería haber visto eso. Se me oprimió el pecho, me dolía lo que estaba haciendo. Y pensar que nos besamos… que él me había dado mi primer beso.

Salí corriendo de ahí, no quería seguir viendo… no quería verlo a él. Me dolía… me dolía pensar de que para él el hecho de habernos besado no significo nada. Corrí y no me detuve hasta llegar a la entrada del jardín de mi casa. Ahora estaba exhausta por el maratón que di, y apoyaba mis manos sobre mis rodillas un poco flexionadas, para evitar que me cayese al suelo.

-Eres puntual –escucho una voz masculina que expresaba satisfacción, acercándoseme.

Me volteo para verlo, y el rostro de él, que se mostraba segundos antes con una expresión serena y feliz, cambio rápidamente a una de preocupación.

-Itachi… -lo saludo con un tono de voz muy apagado, que hasta a mi me sorprendió.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te paso? –se apresura para llegar a mi lado.

Instintivamente me acerque a él y lo observe un momento a la cara, para después abrazarlo, mientras colocaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Sasuke… es un idiota –digo en tono molesto, pero más que nada de decepción.

Estuvimos así un par de minutos, en los cuales empecé a sentirme mejor gracias al apoyo de Itachi.

-No le hagas caso a Sasuke –dice después de un rato, mientras sube un poco mi cabeza para que lo observe –ven, hoy vamos a divertirnos, así que no estés molesta ¿sí? –me sonríe.

-Si –respondo ya mucho más animada, y con otra sonrisa en respuesta a la suya.

Nos dirigimos entonces a su auto y él, muy caballerosamente me abre la puerta para que me suba, y luego él se monta.

-¿A dónde iremos? –le pregunto ahora emocionada.

-¿Te gustan los parques de diversiones? –me responde con otra pregunta.

-Claro… ¡Qué bien! Hace tiempo que no voy a uno –comento feliz al saber cual era nuestro destino.

Al llegar nos estacionamos y fuimos directamente a la taquilla para comprar los boletos.

-Entonces… ¿a cuál atracción quieras subirte primero? –me pregunta.

-Bueno… -empiezo a decir con un tono de duda –quería subirme a la montaña rusa, pero las alturas me dan un poco de miedo.

-Jaja, no te preocupes –me ofrece su mano –estás conmigo, no te pasara nada… yo te cuidare –me sonríe.

Esas palabras para mi sonaron tan bien y tan mágicas, que sin dudarlo lo tomo de la mano, mientras siento que mis mejillas se sonrojan.

-Vale, subamos –concuerdo, y nos dirigimos a la atracción.

Por suerte no había mucha cola, ya que era un día de semana, así que pronto nos subimos a la montaña rusa. Ya montados en esta, se empezó a mover y automáticamente me sujete del brazo de Itachi, quien se encontraba sentado a mi lado. Estábamos llegando a la cima de la primera bajada y ya sentía el vértigo, pero cuando bajamos rápidamente en vez de gritar de terror empecé a hacerlo de emoción y luego reírme. Nunca me había montado en una montaña rusa por mi miedo de pequeña a las alturas, pero ahora esto me parecía tan emocionante y divertido que el miedo desapareció.

Cuando bajamos fuimos directo a la pista de los carritos chocones. Podía verse algo infantil, pero me gustaba mucho ese juego.

Ya montada en mi vehículo empecé a perseguir a cualquiera que se me atravesara para chocarlo, pero antes de cumplir mi cometido, cierto pelinegro me choco a mí, convirtiéndose él en mi nuevo objetivo, y terminamos de pasar el tiempo que nos quedaba de la atracción chocándonos el uno al otro. Me alegro mucho ver que Itachi también se divertía al igual que yo.

Luego de marearme junto a él en el juego de las tazas giratorias, asustarme en la casa embrujada y comprobar nuestras fuerzas en el juego del martillo, nos dirigimos a mi mayor reto, la gran rueda de la fortuna. Estábamos tomados de la mano, y el aprieta un poco su agarre, en señal de apoyo, cuando nota que me pongo nerviosa mientras nos dirigimos a la atracción.

Nos montamos en uno de los compartimientos, y este se tambaleo un poco. Tenía miedo, y este se incremento cuando empezamos a subir.

Nos encontrábamos sentados uno al frente del otro, aun tomados de la mano y por un momento mi temor desaparece, pero vuelve rápido e incrementado cuando repentinamente la atracción se detiene con nosotros ya prácticamente en lo más alto de ella.

-Sakura, no pasara nada –me asegura Itachi viéndome a los ojos.

-V-vale, estoy b-bien –no dije muy segura y aun temblaba.

-No prestes atención –me aconseja.

-Es que e-estamos muy alto y… -iba a seguir pero me interrumpe.

-Sakura… -se inclina hacia mi cuando vuelve a nombrarme, y me besa en los labios, segundo beso que recibo en ellos, pero que fue diferente al primero, ya que además era un beso más intenso.

Poco a poco mis ojos se van cerrando, entonces él sostiene mi rostro con una de sus manos para tenerme mejor a su alcance. Fue justamente cuando nos separamos, debido a la falta de aire, que la rueda de la fortuna comenzó a moverse nuevamente.

Sabía que estaba toda roja, lo sentía, pero casi siento que estallo cuando él se queda mirándome fijamente después de separarnos.

-Ves… no paso nada malo –sonríe.

Yo solo asiento mientras bajo mi mirada, apenada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Jeje –se ríe hermosamente –ya te he dicho que no hagas eso –sube mi rostro delicadamente tomando mi mentón.

-Es que tu… es por tu culpa –me defiendo –me pones… nerviosa.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa? –sube una ceja mientras se acerca otra vez a mí.

-S-si –admito, aun más apenada.

Apenas termine de contestarle, se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y nos bajamos de la atracción.

Caminamos entre las atracciones pero ahora sin tomarnos de la mano. Pasamos solo un momento paseando de esa manera, cuando Itachi se detuvo. Yo lo imite para ver que le pasaba, pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, él me tomo de la mano.

-Estoy más a gusto de esta forma ¿y tú? –me pregunta con una sonrisa.

-… Yo también –respondo imitando su gesto.

Seguimos caminando y mientras iba pensando en el pelinegro que tenía al lado, me llamo la atención la silueta de un gran conejo de peluche blanco que se encontraba en un puesto de venta. Itachi se fija en lo que llama mi atención cuando pasamos cerca de este.

-¿Te gusta? – me pregunta de repente. Yo solo asiento, algo apenada.

Automáticamente después de mi reacción el pelinegro le pregunta al vendedor por el peluche, y este le explica que para ganarlo debe lanzar un aro y que este entre en uno de los tubos que se encontraban ubicados algo alejados del jugador. Itachi acepta y le paga al vendedor por los tres intentos que comúnmente se te otorgan en este tipo de juegos. El pelinegro se prepara y lanza, y con ese único tiro logra poner el aro en el tubo. Tenía una puntería excelente.

Reclamo el premio, y se me acerco para dármelo.

-Aquí tienes –me lo ofrece con una sonrisa.

-Gracias –le respondo con otra sonrisa. Ya estaba adquiriendo este gesto como habito.

-¡Ah!... se me olvidaba –busca en algo en su bolsillo –el otro día pase por una tienda y me fije en esto… pensé que te gustaría –me da una cajita azul de regalo, la cual tomo y abro.

-¡Gracias Itachi! Me encanta –le agradezco nuevamente emocionada y lo abrazo. Me había regalado una pulsera de plata, con mi nombre grabado en ella por un lado y por el otro estaba la pequeña imagen de una flor de cerezo.

-No hay de que –me dice mientras acaricia mi cabeza. Como me gustaba que me hiciera eso.

Nos separamos y aprovecho para ponerme mi regalo en la muñeca izquierda.

-Que lastima que no tape toda mi cicatriz –es lo único que me desilusiona.

-Es mejor así –me contradice -… no tienes porque ocultar eso que tanto te gusta a los demás… no debe importarte lo que ellos digan.

Tenía razón, no tenia que preocuparme por eso cuando esa cicatriz que tenía significase tanto para mí.

-Si… tienes razón –le sonrió.

-Jeje… ven, vamos que hace frio –se quita aquella bufanda rojo oscuro que había traído y me cubre el cuello con ella -… volvamos a casa.

Olía a Itachi. La bufanda tenía el agradable aroma que emanaba el pelinegro.

-Si… volvamos a casa –concuerdo sonriente, mientras lo tomo de la mano para luego dirigirnos al estacionamiento.

* * *

otros personajes de Naruto apareceran o volveran a aparecer XD dentro de poco...

gracias por leer y pro sus comentarios que me dan animo para seguir escribiendo! ^w^ aunque tambien me gustaria que los que leen y no comentan... lo hagan! .

jeje XD nos leemos!


	5. Disgustos

disculpen la demora del cap y no poder haber actualizado antes... es que por cuestiones familiares no estaba de animos ni tenia inspiracion.. lo siento

pero bueno, no podia faltarles mas de una semana asi que aqui tienen el cap!

espero que les guste y que lo comenten :D

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Cuando llegamos a casa, nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos juntos en el sofá. Yo me acomode de tal manera que quede con la cabeza apoyada en la de mi nuevo, suave y gran conejo blanco, que llevaba de adorno un gran lazo rojo alrededor del cuello. Mientras Itachi me observaba atento como disfrutaba de la comodidad que me brindaba su regalo.

-Gracias Itachi, por todo… en verdad… hoy la pase muy bien a tu lado –le digo desde mi posición, emocionada y con una sonrisa, mirándole a los ojos.

-Yo también la pase muy bien –coincide, mientras se apoya con un brazo de la espalda del sofá, y recuesta su cabeza sobre él.

No sé si era solamente en la posición que me encontraba, pero observar a Itachi así, de esa manera en cómo nos quedamos, me llenaba de tranquilidad… sobre todo cuando me detenía a fijarme en esos oscuros orbes suyos.

Esos ojos… me quede mirando esos ojos que, de un momento a otro, se volvieron mucho más negros y oscuros… y que seguro andaban perdidos, y sumergidos en algún recuerdo.

No me gustaba verlo así… ver esa mirada tétrica y tenebrosa en él, que a la vez rebosaba de tristeza.

-Itachi… -lo traigo devuelta a la actualidad, me observa con atención y me dedica una media sonrisa, tratando que su anterior expresión pasase desapercibida ante mí.

Quería hacer algo para que esa expresión, esos recuerdos, que lo atormentaban desapareciesen, pero sabía que eso era algo imposible. Entonces… ¿Qué podía hacer para aminorar por lo menos ese dolor?

Él sigue observándome, esperando el por qué de mi llamado, pero aun sigo sin saber qué hacer.

Instintivamente mi mano se le acerca al rostro, y recorre desde su frente, acariciando unos cuantos mechones negros, hasta el final de su mentón, para hacer sucesivamente otra vez el recorrido.

-Todo está bien… -es lo único que logro decir, sin saber la razón de mis palabras.

En su rostro veo reflejada la sorpresa que se llevo por mis actos, pero lentamente lo cambia a uno de relajación y agrado por ellos, hasta que después de un corto rato detiene el movimiento de mi mano con la suya, sobre su mejilla, mientras que el silencio no es perturbado por ninguno de los dos, sino por el cerrar de una puerta.

-Con que estabas aquí… -interrumpe la situación Sasuke, quien se veía que llegaba del colegio -¿y eso que no asististe a la universidad hoy? –le pregunta, manteniendo el mismo tono inexpresivo, y la mirada seria.

-Decidí tomarme el día libre –se acomoda en el sofá, cambiando de posición pero sin alejarse de mi –además lo de hoy puedo hacerlo mañana.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices –se dirige a su habitación, pero se detiene cuando después de mirarme un momento, se fija en el gran animal de peluche. A los cinco segundos retoma su camino.

Fue algo incomodo que nuestras miradas por un momento se cruzaran, aun no había superado verlo en los brazos de otra chica, pero ver como se detuvo a observar el regalo que me había dado su hermano me hizo mucha gracia.

-_Quizá_ _esta celoso_ –pensé, pero me reprendí mentalmente por ello – _que va, seguro que está muy bien con su novia._

-Bueno… supongo que también iré a mi cuarto –digo levantándome y agarrando mi conejo –hasta luego -agarro una patita del peluche y la muevo en forma de despedida.

-Hasta luego –dice, mientras imita el movimiento del inanimado desde donde se encontraba y sonríe, para luego yo sonreírle también y subir a mi habitación.

El tiempo que pase en el parque de diversiones junto a Itachi en verdad me vino de maravilla. Hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto y en este momento me hacía falta más que nunca distraerme, debido a los sucesos que ocurrieron.

Ya me encontraba de ánimos, pero había llegado algo cansada, y como no tenía nada importante que hacer, me cambio la ropa por un pijama, dejándome aun puesta la bufanda que me había prestado Itachi alrededor de mi cuello, para luego acostarme en mi cama, apoyando mi cabeza en el estomago de mi conejo. Se sentía tan bien y relajante que rápidamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Era muy tierna, y se veía aun más tierna abrazada a ese peluche blanco que le regale. Había sido muy buena la idea de llevarla al parque de diversiones esta mañana. Levantarle el ánimo, ver que se divertía y como luego afrontaba su miedo a las alturas, me gusto… y sin mencionar el gesto y las palabras de aliento que me dedico hace un rato. De verdad disfrutaba de la compañía de Sakura, estar con ella me daba calma, serenidad, podía sonreír más a menudo y, aunque fuese momentáneamente, podía ignorar los recuerdos del pasado.

Es una chica hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Con esa corta y sedosa cabellera de singular color rosa, esa piel tan nívea y suave, esos ojos grandes de color jade, que parecían que podían ver incluso a través de ti, y esos labios, tan carnosos y suaves, a los cuales pude besar en ese instante en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna.

Se había puesto muy nerviosa después de eso, y me complació ser yo el causante de ello, pero se recompuso rápidamente, y se atrevió a tomarme nuevamente de la mano. También me gusto. Esa especie de bipolaridad en ella me encantaba, porque resultaba ser una chica fuerte y decidida, que a la vez se le podía lastimar con facilidad.

_Tengo que detener esto_.

No puedo seguir acercándome a ella, ni dejar que ella se acerque a mí de esa manera. No quiero que se involucre conmigo, ni en lo que tenga que ver referente a mí… nos traería problemas a ambos.

Me voy a acostar en el sofá ya vacio, pero me detengo al observar algo en este. Se le había quedado la otra pulsera, la negra que llevaba antes de ponerse la que le di. Que descuidada. La agarro y me levanto para dirigirme a su habitación, toco la puerta al llegar al frente de esta, pero nadie contesta, así que la abro para adentrarme al cuarto.

-Sakura se te quedo… -iba a decir cuando entro, pero me detengo al observar a la nombrada dormir plácidamente en su cama, en los brazos del conejo y llevando aun puesta mi bufanda roja en su cuello. Se había cambiado la ropa por un pijama, pero aun así se la dejo puesta.

Silenciosamente me le acerco, y dejo sobre su mesita de noche el objeto por el cual había entrado.

Ahora me detengo nuevamente a contemplarla… se veía tan hermosa cuando dormía. En eso repentinamente se mueve, y se acomoda para abrazar mejor al peluche. Qué suerte tienen algunos.

_¡Demonios!_

Con ese último pensamiento me retiro rápido de la habitación. No puedo seguir actuando y pensando de esta manera, debo alejarme de ella.

Bajando justamente las escaleras empieza a sonar mi móvil.

-¿Diga? –contesto.

-_Itachi, habla Pein… necesito que vengas rápido a la universidad, por cuestiones de tiempo nuestra reunión se tuvo que adelantar, así que te quiero aquí para antes de las cuatro._

-Vale, estaré ahí dentro de un rato –le digo mientras me fijo en mi reloj de muñeca y veo que faltan diez minutos para tal hora.

-_Entonces te esperamos donde siempre_ –me corta la llamada.

-_Hay que ver, uno falta un día a clases y se te complican las_ cosas –me dirijo hacia la puerta para ir al garaje en busca de la moto, pero me detengo un momento –_aunque, por un día como el de hoy, valía la pena_ –pienso en la peli rosa que dormía, antes de salir.

Me desperté ya cuando oscurecía. Había dormido una placida siesta, pero debía levantarme, no me gustaba estar tanto tiempo acostada. Me cambio la ropa por algo más práctico, un short de blue jean y una camisa sin mangas gris, y salgo de mi cuarto. Aun llevo puesta la bufanda de Itachi, no quiero despegarme de ella hasta devolvérsela, era un capricho.

Justo cuando estoy cerrando la puerta de mi habitación, me encuentro con Sasuke, quien subía las escaleras. Nos quedamos observando. Aun tenía esa mirada seria, bueno más seria de lo normal, en su rostro.

-Si tienes algo que decirme… dímelo –le digo sin rodeos, cruzándome de brazos.

-…La verdad es que pienso que te vez ridícula con un conejo de peluche a esta edad ¿Qué ya no estás grandecita? –levanta una ceja.

-¡A-a ti eso no te importa! –Exclamo apenada por su comentario –y para que lo sepas, ¡cada quien tiene sus gustos! –me defiendo.

-Y al parecer también te gusta usar las bufandas de otros –dice tranquilamente sin inmutarse, mientras le da una mirada a la bufanda de su hermano.

-¡Se la voy a devolver! –Vuelvo a defenderme – además, yo por lo menos no uso a las personas y ni me beso con quien se me pase primero al frente cuando lo veo –se me escapa.

No tuve porque decir eso, ni siquiera era muy referente al tema de nuestra conversación… supongo que lo dije porque ya me había atormentado mucho la imagen del recuerdo de él junto a esa chica pelirroja… aun así, fue un error decirlo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-… ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta, relajando un poco su expresión.

-Hablo de esa chica, hoy en el colegio… esa pelirroja con la cual te besaste –ya había empezado, así que porque no terminarlo.

De repente en su boca se dibuja una sonrisa picara.

-¿Estas… celosa? –se me acerca lentamente.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? –Retrocedo un paso –no, es solo que me molesta el hecho de que seas al primer chico que beso y que resultes ser un idiota playboy –siguen convirtiéndose en palabras mis pensamientos, y estaba hablando de mas lo sé, pero tenía que desahogarme.

Ya se encontraba muy cerca de mí, demasiado cerca su rostro del mío. Me acorralo contra la pared cuando apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre esta, y giro sobre si para observarme de frente. Él como era una cabeza más alto que yo, se encontraba un poco inclinado para seguir con el acercamiento.

-Con que… el primero –susurra seductoramente.

-…S-si –desvío mi mirada, avergonzada –pero eso ya no tiene importancia.

-Hmp –sonríe otra vez de esa forma que me parecía tan hermosa, mientras delicadamente me voltea el rostro con su mano para que nuestras miradas se vuelvan a encontrar.

¡Dios, es un Adonis! Y con esa mirada tan profunda e intensa sobre mí, ¡ya no sabía qué hacer!, me petrificaba. Estaba tan cerca de mí, nuestros labios casi volvían a rozarse otra vez como antes. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Pero yo no quería caer en su juego, no quería ser otra del montón, no quería ser un juguete para él.

Respirar tan agitadamente por el nerviosismo y la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, me trajo de vuelta el olor de la bufanda de Itachi, y con tan solo pensar en él, pude reaccionar a tiempo y detenerlo.

-No soy tu juguete, Sasuke –digo fríamente, mirándolo enojada.

-No pienso que lo seas... –me mira decidido.

-Entonces que pasa con esa chica del colegio, tu noviecita… seguro que también se lo dijiste –seguí con el mismo tono.

-Karin y yo no somos nada.

-Hmp, así es aun peor el caso –le sonrío sarcásticamente -… déjame ir Sasuke –le pido.

-Las cosas no son como tú crees… -me ignora la petición.

-Deberías hacer entonces las cosas bien ¿no te parece? –Le recrimino –hasta luego Sasuke –logro zafarme de él, y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

Salgo de casa y me siento en una de las bancas del gran jardín, recostándome plenamente en ella, para observar el cielo nocturno.

No quería pensar en Sasuke, me tenia molesta… me molestaba su actitud.

Además estaba confundida. Me sentía atraída por ambos pelinegros, es cierto, pero tal hecho me confundía porque no sabía que sentía realmente por ellos ¿será amor, o un sentimiento fraternal? Aun no lo sé, pero lo que si sabia claramente, y me molestaba, era que el menor era un Don Juan seductor, y el mayor, que también tiene ese atractivo envidiable pero que no es así de lanzado como Sasuke, o por lo menos eso es lo que he visto, tiene ese misterioso pasado oscuro, con el cual le quiero ayudar pero que él no me deja.

Justamente en ese momento se acerca una bella motocicleta negra al garaje, pero el conductor se detiene a verme antes de llegar a su destino.

-¿Que ya no te dije que es malo salir de casa con ese tipo de ropa en esta época de año? –me pregunta Itachi, a quien reconozco cuando se quita el casco.

-Lo siento –bajo la mirada –es que estaba molesta… y no me fije, y quise salir a tomar aire y distraerme…

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? –me interrumpe, ofreciéndome su casco.

-…No suena nada mal –sonrío, sabia como alegrarme ante cualquier situación.

Tomo su casco, me lo pongo, y me monto en la moto en la parte del copiloto.

-¿No quieres que vayamos a ir a buscar un chaqueta antes de salir? –me pregunta. De tener la suya seguro me la hubiese ofrecido.

- No, así estoy bien –le resto importancia.

-Bueno, esta vez la paso porque es solo un paseo, pero para la próxima no sales sin antes abrigarte –me regaña con una media sonrisa –…sostente fuerte de mi –se acomoda, esperando que lo haga.

Me ruborizo inmediatamente ante lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que abrazarlo, íbamos en moto, así que, tímidamente, le rodeo el torso con mis brazos, sujetándolo con mis manos de la camisa. Estar de esa manera en contacto con él, hacía que el frio presente desapareciese.

Arranco rápidamente después de que me acomodase. Íbamos a gran velocidad, así que me aferro más a él.

Cuando salimos del jardín de la gran mansión, fuimos directo a tomar la vía de una carretera. Como todo por ese lugar rebosaba de verdor, no me sorprendió mucho encontrarme con una por esta zona, y como esta no estaba concurrida, me relaje a sentir el viento en mi piel y disfrutar de estar de esa manera con el pelinegro.

Volvimos a casa a los diez minutos de salir. El paseo duro poco, pero en ese corto tiempo pude despejar mi mente de los problemas.

Me bajo de la moto después de estacionarla en el garaje y le devuelvo su casco.

-Me alegra de que te guste mi bufanda –comenta observando a lo nombrado, mientras entramos a casa.

-Buenos es muy cómoda, pero… m-me la puse para que no se me olvidara devolvértela –me excuso. No le mentí, en parte era verdad, pero la razón principal era porque me gustaba llevar puesto algo de él.

Se la entrego y ahora nos dirigimos a la cocina en busca de un bocadillo. Nos preparamos un par de sándwiches y comimos a gusto. Terminando de cenar escuchamos el abrir de la puerta de entrada, para un momento después mostrarse Mikoto en la cocina.

-Buenas noches –nos saluda apena nos ve, y nosotros la imitamos y nos acercamos a recibirla. Itachi le da un beso en la frente y se va, y uno en la mejilla y la abrazo.

-¿Qué tal tu día? –le pregunto, la notaba algo cansada.

-Productivo y algo agotador –sonríe, mientras se quita de encima el abrigo y lo pone en uno de los sofás de la sala -… Sakura, tenemos que hablar sobre tus padres biológicos –dice de repente, sentándose en el gran sillón, y haciéndome seña para que me siente a su lado.

Eso no me los espere, más bien me sorprendió, no creí que fuera a tocar ese tema tan pronto, y en parte… algo de eso me daba un mal presentimiento y un poco de miedo, pero, decidida, me le acerco, para afrontar la verdad y saber lo que sucedió en aquel pasado que aun no termino de recordar.

* * *

gracias por leer... ya saben que pueden y me gusta que me den su opinion ^w^

y tratare de actualizar lo antes posible... aunq creo q sera una vez cada semana


End file.
